


Marionette

by Havoc_Kenway



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Bonds, Angel Powers, Angels, Beware, Destiny, Dolls, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Guardian Angels, M/M, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, a different kind of angel story, most likely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoc_Kenway/pseuds/Havoc_Kenway
Summary: The last thing Chase Catalona expects to spend $900 on is a porcelain doll, but he couldn't help feeling drawn to it...





	1. Unexpected Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> Just read it :)
> 
> xoxo  
> Havoc

      _She sat complacently on the ornate stand, donning a beautifully crafted Victorian style Lolita dress. The overdress was crimson with a lace finish and black ribbons crossed about the chest, while the plume underneath was a dark jade. She had ink black hair that cascaded in loose curls down her back. Her porcelain skin shone through the darkness of her attire, her pale fuchsia eyes trained on something in the distance. Her lips were a plump nude color, contrary to her flushed cheeks. While others in the shop might have found her creepy, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was perfect._

“Excuse me, sir?” A worker in a dark mauve apron taps on my shoulder. My eyes dart to her, startled and embarrassed at being caught examining a doll. “That piece is probably more than you can afford.” She states with a conceited tone, looking me up and down. _Sure, I’m a high school boy wearing a football jersey, but that doesn’t mean I can’t afford her_. I raise an angry brow. “Oh really? How much is she?” I ask in a hard voice.

     I sigh, kicking a rock outside of the doll shop. “How the hell can she be _that_ much? I mean she’s definitely worth it, but _nine hundred dollars_?” I mutter to myself and start walking to my house. I know that I need to do something, and fast. Such a beautiful doll will be gone in no time. _Why did I even stop by that shop?_ I never do that, despite passing it every day. I sigh again, watching my bright yellow paneled house come into view. _Oh, you think_ that’s _bad? We have a navy blue door. Yeah, I know._   Not that the other houses in the neighborhood are much better. They’re all painted with complimentary colors.

     I unlock the door, stepping into a world of noise. My three little brothers run rampant through the house while my two little sisters get manicured by the babysitter. Joe, Luke, and Matt stop in their tracks at the sight of me, shrinking down. Lizzy and Caroline snicker pompously as I take the trio by their shirts into the kitchen. I sit them in their chairs before beckoning the other two. I smile at the babysitter, handing her the payment as she packs up.

     “They were pretty good. Nothing broke,” she explains with a shrug. She bats her eyes at me. “Maybe you can give me a call? You have my number,” she says in a flirty tone. I smile at her, not at all interested. “Maybe,” I state with a considerate expression. She smiles and leaves. I didn’t want to insult her, because I need someone to look over the kids and she is the cheapest yet. Before you ask, no, I’m not an orphan, my parents are just never home. We’re never hard off, my family is actually very rich, but with six kids there is not much left for recreation. _Nine hundred… Where am I going to get that?_ I sigh, heading to the kitchen where the children were getting antsy. I pull out the ingredients to make mac’ n cheese, and quickly make dinner. I expertly slide six bowls of warm, cheesy noodles to each child, sitting down with mine after handing out napkins.

     Just then, the landline rings. I get up, rushing to get it in time. “Hello, Catalona household, this is Chase speaking,” I answer with practiced ease. “Hello honey!” My mom’s smooth voice replies. “Mom! What’s up?” I ask, concerned. She doesn’t usually call on the landline. “I was just calling to inform you that we will be home this weekend, so make preparations for dinner and cancel the babysitter,” she explains. “Got it. Oh, and Mom?” I ask, hearing her hum in response. “Do you know how I can make nine hundred dollars really quickly?” I ask.

     After a long silence, she speaks. “Are you in trouble, Chase?” She asks, her voice unsure. My eyes widen. “No! No, of course not. There is just something I want… and I need to get it before someone else does,” I explain quickly. I hear her sigh in relief. “Well, dear, what is it? I’m sure you can do something for me to earn it,” she states, and I hear her typing. “It’s… uh… It’s a doll…” I trail off. Her typing ceases. “A doll?” She asks, her amusement apparent. I feel my face heat up, rubbing my neck nervously. “It’s a porcelain doll… I don’t know… I just…” I fumble through my words. She laughs softly. “It’s alright, you can like dolls,” she says, getting all maternal. “Aw, Mom, now you made it weird,” I state, laughing slightly. “I’ll see what I can do. Tell everyone I love them!” She states. “Will do! Bye Mom,” I state, hanging up.

      I lean against the wall, exhausted and dejected, before going back to the kitchen. The kids are almost finish, so I wolf down my food. “Don’t do that, it’s not good for you,” I instruct the children, referring to my eating habits. “Yeah, you’ll get fat!” Caroline smiles as she says it, the gap in her teeth showing proudly. I shake my head, wagging my finger at her. “No, you’ll get a stomach ache,” I correct, standing. I collect the dishes and place them in the sink, beckoning two of the boys. “Joe, Luke, it’s your turn to do the dishes,” I state. They groan. “Don’t whine, you know it’s your turn,” I state, glaring sternly at them. Their shoulders slump. “Whatever, Mom,” Joe teases, Luke on his heels.

     I go to head up to my room, but feel a tug on my jersey. I look down at Lizzy. “I heard you talking about a doll…?” She asks. I smile, dropping to her height. “Yes. It’s gorgeous, with a pretty red and black dress. She has black hair and pink eyes, and is the most beautifully crafted thing I’ve ever seen,” I explain, breathless. I look down, grimacing. “If only she wasn’t $900.” I state dismally. She looks up at me with wide-eyed admiration. Silently, she goes into her room and comes back out with a box. I furrow my brows as she hands it to me. Opening it, my eyes widen. Stacks of bills are neatly folded over each other, a sticky note labeled “$670” on top of them. “Where did you get this?” I ask, perplexed. “Allowance,” She says matter-of-factly. “Lizzy, I can’t take this, it’s yours,” I state. She shakes her head, going into the kitchen. After a moment, she comes back, passing me and going into the boy’s room. I hear a crash and run into the room. Lizzy is squatting over by the fish tank, plucking bills from the remnants of a ceramic, cat-shaped jar. I add them up in my head, amounting to $190 _. Why do these kids all have more money than I do?_ I shake my head _. Oh right, I spend mine…_ I look at her. “Is it really alright?” I ask, touched. She turns up her nose, handing me the box. “I’m not taking it back,” she says with crossed arms, but I can see the corners of her lips twitch upwards. I head up to my room, clutching the box. _Why do I want this lame doll so bad? It doesn’t make any sense. I guess I’m just… drawn to it_. With my mind made up, I get out my phone and dial my mom’s number.

     “Hey Mom, it turns out that I only need $140,” I state bluntly. She laughs. “You are dead set on getting this doll, aren’t you?” She asks. “Yeah,” I confess. She pauses, typing something. After a moment of comfortable silence to the tune of keyboard clicks, she sighs contently. “I added $300 to your account,” She informs. “Thank you, Mom! I love you,” I state excitedly. I shoot out of bed, running downstairs and out the front door. “Behave, Lizzy is in charge,” I call.

   I get to the doll shop, glancing around nervously. It’s almost closing time apparently, and I can’t find the doll. I go up to the front desk, feeling strangely desperate. _What if somebody bought her already?_ A lady with a wide girth and frizzy orange hair waddles from the back. “May I help you?” She asks, giving me an once-over. “Um… There was a doll here… with pink eyes and long black hair…?” I describe anxiously. Her eyes light up with recognition. “Ah yes!” She states excitedly. She waddles back to the storage room, signaling me to follow. “We had him put away because customers were complaining that it was creeping them out.” She explains. I look at her, bewildered. “Y’know, I was afraid it wasn’t going to get bought, with its astronomical price and creepy looks.” She says, unlocking a door and pushing it open. “It’s not creepy,” I blurt out, startling her. I rub my neck, embarrassed. “Sorry,” I apologize. She laughs, dismissing me. We turn the corner and I see her. I find myself walking a bit faster. The clerk looks at me, smiling. “Y’know what? If you want some outfits, I’ll include them in the price, on the house.” She states. My eyes widen. “How many can I buy?” I ask eagerly. “As many as you want. The doll’s price is very high.” She states, waving her hand to a wardrobe of doll outfits.

     I go over to the doll, picking it up gently. It’s so strikingly beautiful, but I couldn’t accurately describe why I think so. I go to the wardrobe running my fingers through the materials. I stop at a silky, emerald green one with long sleeves. The bustier has ornate gold designs and jewels. I take another one, a silky cyan one with black lace accents, a pinned up train, and sleeves that bell out at the elbows. Another one that’s light forest green, has puffy short sleeves, ruffles on part of the dress by her thighs, and a ruffled white hoop skirt. I get a sky blue one just like it. The last few are standard Victorian dresses  and the colors are rich blue and black, velvet red and cream with a hood, black with lots of ruffles, strapless velvet dark red wine and gold, one that looks like a school girl’s dress, dark gold with black at the top and mahogany underneath, and a simple white sleeping dress.

     I hand the dresses to the clerk, unable to release the doll. We go back to the counter, and I pay for everything. She gives me a mini wardrobe to hold the dresses in, which had a little handle that I could use as a briefcase, and hands me a small kit. “This is for maintenance. In it is dry shampoo for his hair, a brush, wipes for the porcelain, and glass cleaner for the eyes. Use a Q-tip for that, not included,” She giggles, “Also, the clothes should be hand washed. If you need more of anything, we supply it here.” She smiles. “Have a nice night! Enjoy your new… _doll_ ,” She waves as I leave, the doll on my hip. Something about her tone seemed knowing, but I couldn’t put my finger on why. On the way home, I nearly walk into the street admiring the doll.

     I walk into a surprisingly calm house. The kids are watching TV in the den, the kitchen is clean, and nothing is broken. They rouse when I come in, admiring the doll. I set down the wardrobe, holding her straight. “Isn’t it gorgeous?” I ask. “Don’t touch,” I command and Joe pulls his hand back quickly. “What’s her name?” Caroline asks. I think for a moment, looking at it. The pink eyes, with ink black hair. “Marie,” I respond suddenly. Lizzy laughs. “Marie the Marionette!” She exclaims. I laugh, “Nice one.” Standing, I take the wardrobe and head upstairs. I clunk the thing down at the foot of my bed, fetching the sleeping dress out. Its white ruffles ripple over her as I dress her in it. I set the original dress on top of the wardrobe to remind myself to wash it. I set her on my side table and prop her up against the wall. I admire the strange beauty before heading to the shower.

     Throwing the towel in the hamper, I head downstairs. “Alright, bedtime!” I call. The children collectively groan. I usher them into their rooms, tucking them in. Rubbing my eye as I trudge upstairs, I go through my back pack, making sure my homework is finished. It’s not until then that I allow myself to collapse back into bed, glancing at Marie. She sits with still beauty, her fuchsia eyes staring at me. I sigh, checking my phone. Apparently, someone had texted me.

Mackenzie: Heyyyy ;D

_Who the heck is Mackenzie?_

Me: Hey?

Mk: Wtcha doin?

Me: Going to sleep.

Mk: Aww dn’t b lik tht ;)

_Does she write these with her face?_

Me: You should too. We have school tomorrow.

Mk: Awwwwww Ur wrry abt me?

_On no account._

Me: Good night.

Mk: Nighty ngiht!

I sigh, putting down my phone. _Note to self: Don’t answer texts from strange girls_. I plug my phone in, settling in. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	2. Marie?

     I wake up, feeling a weight on my chest. I groan. “Lizzy, get off,” I state, pushing her gently to the side. I rub my eyes, my vision coming into focus. Looking next to me, I expect to see Lizzy’s blond hair, but instead get a face full of soft, ink black hair. _Wait, what?_ I reach up and grab the girl’s chin, tilting her face towards me.

_Holy. Frickin. Crap._

_It’s Marie_.

     I glance to my side table, seeing that the doll is missing. I look down at her. She looks just like her, but she’s alive and under 5 feet tall. Her skin isn’t the hard porcelain it was just seven hours ago, and her breath harms my palm. Her eyes flutter open to reveal those stunning pink eyes, full of innocence. I release her, sucking in a deep breath and launching myself from bed. I examine her. She is, in fact, wearing the sleeping gown I dressed her in, and it leaves almost nothing to the imagination. I quickly look away with redden cheeks. _It’s definitely Marie_.

     “Hello Owner,” She says, her voice light and sweet. I start. “No. Chase. Call me Chase,” I say quickly. She tilts her head before smiling. “Chase. Chase!” She says happily. I smile, before furrowing my brows. “What are you?” I ask curiously. She looks down at her hands. “Marie,” She states, bringing them to her chest. I nod. “Yes, but why are you human?” I try again. “I only turn human once my Owner loves me. You must really love me for me to turn on the first day,” She giggles. “It’s my job to protect you. Like an angel,” She explains with a serious expression. I nod slowly. “I feel like I should be the one protecting you,” I state. She smiles.

    “It’s alright, I have a special power,” She states, wiggling her fingers. She glances around the room before locking her eyes on the pen on my desk. She holds out her hand and the pen flies into it. My eyes widen. “H-how did you…?” My jaw hangs loose. “You can do it too!” She says defensively, embarrassed. I raise a brow. “No, I can’t,” I state. She tilts her head. “Yes you can,” She states. Suddenly, she hacks the pen at me.

     I go to block it, but it doesn’t hit me. I put my arm down to investigate and my jaw drops. The pen is frozen mid-air with the tip towards me. I spin it around. “Holy-...” I mutter, trailing off. I set it down in her outstretched palm. “Why haven’t I done that before?” I ask. “It’s my understanding that you have. Go on today, and be conscience of this. You’ll see how often you use it,” She says, glancing at the alarm clock.

     _Crap! I’ll be late to school!_ I dart up. “Can you do house work?” I ask, and she nods. “Get down there and make the kids’ lunches.” She nods sharply and leaves the room. I watch as she leaves, noticing how small she is. _Well, compared to my grand stature, anyone would be small. I’m well over six feet_. I grab my football gear, shoving tonight’s practice plays inside the duffle. I slip into a snug, cyan shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Throwing on the brown, worn leather jacket that used to be my dad’s, I hear a car horn beckon me. I snatch up my things and head downstairs.

     “Marie, I’m going to school,” I state, coming through the kitchen. I grab an apple and go to take a bite, but stop short as I see her. She is wearing a frilly pink apron over the gown. My face heats up as my eyes stray lowers on her back. She looks back at me, tossing her glossy black hair over her shoulder. It’s cut in a short bob and has two long locks on either side of her jaw. I smile at her, clearing my thoughts. I walk by her and she pecks my cheek. I start, looking down at her. She goes back to sandwich-making as though nothing had happened.

     I grin stupidly, going to the door, yanking it open to another honk. “Chase?” I hear Marie’s soft voice call. I turn attentively as she comes up to me. “Have a nice day!” She chimes. I hear yet another honk. “You too!” I call, ruffling her hair and running out to meet my ride. Eric bangs his arm against the door. “C’mon, douche, we’re gonna be late!” He growls. “Alright, alright!” I say, grinning. He looks me up and down. “Whatchu so happy about?” He asks, smirking knowingly. “Maybe that cute new babysitter?” He wiggles his eyebrows provocatively. I punch him lightly. “You saw?” I ask, failing to hide to redness in my face. “O’course. I’d tap that,” He grins. I sigh, disregarding his statement. “She’s gorgeous, man,” I state.

     Eric’s eyes narrow at me. “No way,” He teases. “Oh come on man,” I plead. “No way. You like her!” He mocks. “Dude…” I warn. Eric ignores me. “Oh, they grow up so fast!” He acts out, dramatically pressing his hand to his heart. He pulls into the school at an alarming speed. Pulling up to a pair of girls on his side of the car, he rolls down the window. “Hey ladies. Let your friends know that Chase Catalona is officially taken!” He calls out. I smack his in the chest.

     A voluptuous brunette wearing leather leans into the car, leaning over Eric and smiling at me. “We know Eric is full of shit. Is it true?” The girl asks, silencing Eric with a glare.  I look down, thinking about Marie. “Yeah. I’d say I’m off the market,” I confess. She smirks, raising an impressed eyebrow. “I’m Alex,” She states, pushing her hand towards me. I look at it, taking it and shaking it.

     She has a black ring on her middle finger, which I recognize from somewhere. When she releases me, I feel a slip of paper in my hand, putting it in my pocket deceitfully. She winks at me, but it was more of a wink of approval than a flirty one. I had fully expected it to be her number, which it was as I later found out, but it also had a strangely cryptic note scribbled onto it. I didn’t understand it, but I also didn’t really care, shoving it back into my pocket.

     I groan, waiting for lunch to come. My classes are way too easy for me, thanks to the pretentious prep-school my parent’s sent me to for elementary and middle school. My eyes find the clock every ten minutes until the next bell rings. Math, _ugh, quadratics_. English, _Ah yes, Shakespearean dick jokes._ PE, _aka sweaty guys trying to one-up each other_. A strange thing happens in between and during classes, however. I’ve grabbed the attention of people who wouldn’t normally talk to me, like an emo kid named Scythe, two band geeks named Layla and Orion, one of those Mu Alpha Theta kids named Reilly, and a skater girl called Fetch. All of which ended up shaking my hand and leaving me with a cryptic message, just like Alex.

     Otherwise, nothing too interesting happens until forth, Art, when I look out the window and see _Marie_ getting flirted with. She looks so uncomfortable that it would be cute, is the guy wasn’t getting so hands-y with her. I raise my hand, beckoning the teacher. “Yes?” She asks, irritated. “May I go to the bathroom?” I ask, not taking my eyes off of Marie. The teacher curls her lip. “The class is almost over,” She says. I look at her with a cunning expression. “Perfect,” I state, grabbing my stuff and leaving.

     I shove my bag into my locker on the way to the front of the school before rushing out. “So the art class is… And then…” I mutter, giving myself directions until Marie comes into view. She is wearing the Victorian school dress, so she sticks out like a sore thumb. The guy hitting on her was getting a little too close for my liking.

      “Hey!” I growl at him. “Don’t touch her!” I bow up at him and he backs off immediately. “Sorry man! I didn’t know!” He stutters, frightened. I glare protectively. “Well now you do,” I snarl, cupping my arms around Marie. He rushes away as the bell rings, the gates opening.

     I look at Marie, my gaze softening. She looks down. “About what you said-” “Why are you here?” I interrupt. I reach down and brush her hair out of her face, tilting her face towards me. “I wanted to give you this,” She hands a brown paper bag to me. “Your lunch. You have practice and you need to eat,” She says shyly. I rub my neck, embarrassed at her cuteness, before digging into my pocket. I pull out a dollar and hand it to her. “Take a bus home.” I instruct.

     I walk with her to the bus stop, eating as we go. Neither of us say anything. It’s an eased silence, though I can see her trying to come up with a way to say something. I let her take her time, but just as the bus tops the hill, I turn towards her, getting impatient. “What is it?” I ask inquisitively.

    “You think I’m a girl.” It wasn’t a question, of course I do. “Back then, when you called me ‘her’, or even that you named me _Marie_ , a very feminine name. I realized it. You think I am female,” She says in a soft voice.

    I look at her, perplexed, as the bus stops in front of us. Marie looks at me with a pained expression.

    “I’m not.” Marie states, boarding the bus and leaving me in stunned stupor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! Plot twist!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Havoc


	3. Coming to Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btws, I gave it the tag underage because Chase is still in high school, therefore he is technically underage???  
> Rather safe than sorry.
> 
> xoxo  
> Havoc

     Practice served to be a wonderful distraction from Marie, but now my mind wanders to the confession I received at lunch.   _Well, he does have a very small chest but I never would have thought that… Am I gay? No, he looks like a girl. Does that count? It’s just him, so maybe not… But he’s so cute! This isn’t fair_. I shake my head. _You know what? I’m not shallow! I don’t care that he’s a… well HE. I like him and him being a ‘him’ doesn’t change that_. I sigh. _Now I’m just confusing myself_.

     I walk up to the door, saving myself from my inner warzone and reaching for the handle to find it unlocked. My paternal alarm goes off, and I walk into the house, calling for the kids. I hear them in the kitchen, locking the door behind me as I head there. The kitchen is full of laughter and wonderful smells. Marie and Lizzy are cooking a chicken, with Caroline on veggie duty and the trio mashing potatoes. I smile, my mood soaring. I drop my bag on the couch, removing my shoes. I look at Marie, offering a small smile. He looks up at me, pouting stubbornly. _Oh my sweet baby Jesus he is so cute._ I clench my jaw, watching his expressions change from tenacious to relieved. “You can keep calling me Marie,” He says, although I could tell he would rather not be. I grin thoughtfully. “Rio?” I ask. “Like Ma ** _RIO_** nette?” I nudge him. He smiles openly, and I can’t help but reach down and ruffle his hair. “Oi! We call him Rio from now on,” I demand of the kids. They nod obediently before returning to work. _Ah, kids._ Rio is wearing the school outfit still, just with the apron over it. I tug him upstairs. “C’mon, let’s get you changed, I don’t want this to get ruined.” I state, lifting the edge of the dress.

     We go into my closet, looking for something he can wear. I suddenly remember something I saw on Tumblr, and I take one of my biggest shirts out of the drawer. I glance over at him, currently in nothing but his undies, and I fling the shirt at him. “Cover up.” I state. “Get inside of it, then fold the sleeves into the top and voila!” I explain, helping him. I turns out pretty well, and he quickly ties the apron over it.

     I examine him. Rio still looks just as beautiful as he did when I thought he was a girl. That ink black hair and those pretty pink eyes. His skin still looks porcelain, but it is now warm and soft. I suddenly realize that I pretty much caressing his cheek and back off. Clearing my throat and rubbing my neck, I try to ignore the blush on his cheeks. He is so cute, despite the small issue that I am 100% percent straight.

Well… maybe 99%.

     We go back downstairs, finishing dinner just as the doorbell rings. My mom enters, holding a large bag and dragging her suitcase behind her. Rio gets the bag and I the suitcase. “Hi Mom! How was the Mission in Haiti?” I ask, pulling the case into her room. “Wonderful! I brought you all back gifts! Mostly food.” She states, pulling out various Haitian candies and tossing them to the kids. She looks at Rio, giving him an once-over. “Is this the babysitter?” She whispers to me. “I thought I told you to cancel?” She smiles at him. “Uh… No. This is… My friend,” I explain lamely. My mother raises a brow, catching the hint. “Lovely!” She blurts, taking Rio’s hands. “Be good to him, alright?” She muses to him. She shoots me a look that says “ _You too”_.  My father enters and his gaze immediately goes to Rio. My mother swoops in to save the day, explaining his presence. My father gives me a thumbs up when Rio turns to serve everyone’s plates.

   Rio is surprisingly understanding, for be so oblivious. He gets hints that are dropped, and his vocabulary is pretty up to date. _I have to do something about those clothes, he can’t just wear big Victorian dresses all the time._ I glance at him. _He really does look like a girl, though. I wonder if he would be fine with wearing girl clothes. We should go shopping this weekend._ I am so lost in thought that I just realize I haven’t eaten any of my dinner. My mother gives me a knowing look as I tear my gaze away from Rio. I look down, embarrassed, before wolfing down my meal. “You shouldn’t eat so fast,” Mother, Caroline, and Rio say in unison. My eyes widen in amusement. “Wow, all these women so worried about me. I’m feel popular,” I joke, breaking the tension with a chuckle. Lizzy catches my eye with her questioning expression, but I throw her a sidelong glance that puts her at ease. She knows Rio is male, and that he was a doll, but she’s a smart kid and she got the message.

     Luckily, dinner ended without Rio’s species or gender being discovered, but I was suddenly faced with a panicked realization; Rio can’t stay here. My parents would know something was up, even if it isn’t what they think, if Rio went to sleep in my bedroom. While my parents are playing with the kids, regaling their Haitian adventure, I pull Rio aside to point this out. “What’re we gonna do?” I ask him, watching his beautiful, careful expressions. He glances at me a few times, thinking hard. “Well, your parents think we’re courting, yes?” He asks. I nod, unsure. “Then why would it be odd for us to sleep in the same room?” He asks, as though the solution were obvious. I look at him, dumbfounded, but before I could respond he starts, his eyes suddenly wide. My brows furrow in concern. “What is it?” I ask. He glances about nervously, like he was trying to- “They’re here,” He states ominously. I look around, but I didn’t see anyone. “The demons,” He clarifies. “They’re going to the shop.” I could feel his panic somehow, and I grabbed his face, marveling at the softness of his skin for just a moment. “Calm down,” I command in a soft voice, and I feel him sag in my palms. “Explain, please,” I ask simply, releasing him. He looks down, trying to gather his thoughts. After a moment, he begins. “What I told you before, about me being ‘like an angel’? That was true. I _am_ an angel of the Lord,” He states. I stare at him. “I knew it,” I state simply. “How?” He asks, confused. “I just…” I trail off, not knowing how to put it in words. “I just knew,” I respond lamely. He shakes his head, continuing. “The shop that I came from? They sell angels. Guardian Angels. I am yours, which is why you were drawn to me.” He explains. “The demons, they want to destroy us. If you break the doll, the essence of that angel escapes, and it has to find a new, empty vessel, which isn’t easy. It could take hundreds of years to find the right one, and the demons know that. A hundred years with no angels on earth? They could do irreversible damage in that time,” He goes on about this, but I interrupt him. “What you said about them being _here_ , what did you mean?” I ask. He refocuses, looking up at me. “Each ‘squad’ of Destroyers, or demons whose sole purpose is to break the vessels, has an Arch Demon at the head of it. I can feel his presence, here in this town. Which means my shop is in grave danger,” He explains with pleading eyes. I am silent for a long time, watching him squirm with doubt. I look down, turning dismissively. “I don’t know why you think _I_ can defeat them, but-”

Rio puts his hand up. “I know you can defeat them. It’s your-”

“I swear if you say ‘destiny’ I’m going to break something-”

“ _JOB_ ,” He finishes forcefully. “You are a Keeper. You have _many_ powers, not just telekinesis. If anyone can defeat them, it’s you, along with the other Keepers in this town,” He insists. “The _other_ Keepers? You mean there are more people like me?” I ask. _That_ had gotten my attention.

“Yes. Once you are Enlightened, you will be able you sense them-”

“Enlightened? What do you mean?” I interrupt yet again.

   He sighs, frustrated. “It is a merging of souls, between you and me. It will allow you to hear what I think, see what I see, and feel what I feel, but the connection works both ways. It is up to you if you want to become Enlightened and head down this powerful path, but if you don’t, I very well may die,” He explains, and I start. “D-die?” I ask, the word catching in my throat. He nods. I look down, weighing my options for a moment, before raising my head and looking at him with determined eyes.

“How do I become Enlightened?”


End file.
